Death in His Family
by Jeanka
Summary: Andros gets some news from Eltare that his youngest sister is dying. PRIS


Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, but I love writing about them. 

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief as the teleportation left them on the Megaship Bridge. She looked at all her fellow teammates to make sure they were alright. Cassie and Carlos were talking; TJ and Zhane were looking at the sensor readings; and she didn't see Andros. It wasn't a big surprise. He seemed to be getting distant again and wouldn't tell her why. Even Zhane seemed unsure what brought about it.

       "DECA, where's Andros?" she asked the ship's AI.

       The red light of her camera blinked as the AI spoke. "The red Ranger has gone to his quarters," she answered.

       "Thanks," Ashley said and turned to Zhane. "I'm going to talk to him."

       "Good idea," Zhane said with a smile. "Hopefully you'll get more out of him then I did."

       Ashley gave him an uneasy smile before getting in the Megalift and let it take her down to Megadeck 5. She stepped out and smiled at the very familiar walls of her ship home. With a quick pace, she walked to Andros' room and signaled the chime to let Andros know she was there. For several moments, nothing happened. He couldn't be sleeping, she knew that. After all this time she knew he reviewed the battle for hours trying to see what that did right and what they got wrong.

       Finally, the door opened and she was able to look inside. At first, she thought it was empty because she didn't see anyone. But finally she saw movement in one corner where Andros was sitting and starring up at the stars out his window. "What's wrong?" She asked causing him to turn.

       His expression was distant and unwelcoming, but he answered her anyway. "My family," he answered simply, hoping that would be enough and she would go away. Andros knew he was wrong, but he could hope in vain if he wanted to. 

       "What about them?" she asked. Andros hadn't mentioned any of his family besides Karone. Ashley walked over to sit beside him on a metallic bench under his window. 

       "My youngest sister is dying," he told her after much thought of hesitantion.

       "Oh, Andros, I'm sorry," Ashley said placing a hand on his shoulder.

       His first thought was to brush if off. He hadn't asked for her sympathy, nor did he want it, but if this relationship was going to work, he would have to let her in. So, he did nothing. Just let her touch him in a fruitless effort to comfort him. Ashley didn't know this girl or why she was dying. All she could see was that it was hurting him and he hadn't wanted anyone to see that. Andros was also very sure that she would stay with him as long as he allowed her.

       "I need to go visit her," he told her softly.

       "Of course," she agreed equally quiet. "Do you need any help packing?"

       "No, I wonn't be there for that long," he promised, but wasn't sure if he could keep it.

       "Alright," she said. "Does Zhane know?"

       He looked her in the eye.  "I haven't told him, but I will. Don't worry."

       She gave him a smile and it was obvious by the look on her face that she wanted to know more. That was something he wasn't- no couldn't give her yet. His personal life was a chaotic mess and he didn't want to drag her in where she didn't belong. What she wanted was too hard for him to give her and all he wanted was far a few days of peace.

       "I'll go, then," she said with sadness in her voice. "So you can pack." She kissed his check before leaving him alone. 

       Andros stood up and turned on a computer terminal on a wall and activated a picture of his youngest sister. She was very young, maybe nine or ten, with silver eyes and several earrings dangling from both ears. Her hair was up with streaks of blue, purple, and red very visible on the natural brown. Two loose blond strands were following the shape of her face until there reached her shoulders. 

       He hadn't seen her in years. For that, he wanted to kick himself. After Karone was captured, the siblings became very close, especially his little sister and him. The others were still family, but the trust was not a strong. It seemed like he always took the blame for something she did, but he never cared.

       "Commander," DECA said interrupting his thoughts. "The Commander Kincade has left you a transmission that I believe you should see."

       He nodded and activated it. "Andros, I have cleared you for a stay on Eltare," a large man with black hair and white streaks (like Andros') said. "The lady Kincade is very anxious to hear you are coming home. We wish you safety and speed. Commander Kincade out."

       Andros frowned as the monitor flashed the symbol of an Eltrian councilman on it. The Commander Kincade had mentioned nothing about his sister, but then again he wouldn't have. It had been difficult for Andros to stay connected to his family because of Karovan costumes. 

       "DECA, prep my galaxy glider for launch," Andros instructed. "I'm going to Eltare now."

       "As you wish, Commander," replied DECA.

       Andros stood up and walked out of his room to the workbay. He hadn't bothered to pack anything. When he came home, everything would be just as it was when he left as those years ago. 

       Several minutes earlier on the bridge, Ashley and come back and been bombarded with questins from everyone. She said what she knew and Zhane went out of the room. The first place Andros would go was the workbay for his galaxy glide. So that was where Zhane would find him.

       The Red Ranger wasn't surprised to see his best friend sitting the steps leading up to the jump tubes waiting for him. Andros stopped and grabbed a stool to sit across from Zhane. "Ashley mentioned that you wouldn't take long," Zhane commented. "But in my experience as you best friend, I have never see you stay there for less then a week. So, when are you really coming back?"

       "I don't know," Andros said in all honesty. "My father hates me for losing Karone. Zineen was our family's second chance. If she dies, my father will blame me just as he always has when things go wrong."

       Zhane frowned. It was true that Andros's dad was a horrible father, well not horrible, but he did blame Andros for everything that was wrong. He felt bad for Andros' brother, Potcho, and his sister Luana (loo an a), because they lived in the home. Potcho was the head bodyguard for their father and Luana was in charge of Zineen. 

       "You could have told Ashley more," Zhane said. 

       "About what? My family?" asked Andros a bit surprised at the idea. "Right, I would say 'My father is a man of high power and he hates me, but my mother doesn't take sides and my siblings are plagued with a genetic illness that we will all die from. The youngest is just the first. "

       "Not that. She wants to know you, Andros, and whatever family you might have," Zhane said.

       "She wouldn't like them," said Andros. 

       "Luana isn't bad and Potcho could use a break form your father. Why don't you invite them here after it's all said and done?" asked Zhane.

       "Because, I am a loner," answered Andros. "I don't need them."

       Zhane didn't like the sound of that at all. "We're your family too. Are you saying you don't need us either?"

       Andros frowned and said, "There is a difference between my family and my team. You guys have always been there. My family hasn't."

       "It's not their fault you left to go out into the universe," Zhane said.

       "Zhane," said Andros. "I'm going home."

       The Silver Ranger stood up and moved over. "We'll be here when you get back."

       Andros didn't respond. He just left. Left for a terrible home and worst thing they had ever had to face before.

TBC


End file.
